dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WildsaiyanZ fighter/Chapter 3:Piccolo vs Xillia
Chapter 3:Piccolo vs Xillia The battle between of Piccolo and Xillia Piccolo:"dodge this. ". Xillia:"you're just wasting your energy give up you'll... wait a minute." Piccolo:"now you're dead hehehe......HELLZONE GRENADE!!!!" all the balls were rush to her then explodes at Xillia,it created large smoke all over the beach then suddenly, Piccolo:"Hmph...what?!" then he spotted Xillia swallowing all the energy Xillia:"That was tasty.." Piccolo:"S-she ate the whole blast but h-how?" Xillia:"nah its easy to me.I also eat my opponents every blast and also their ki well sometimes and c'mon will get this over with ,you know stop fight...." Piccolo:"How could I possibly to do such as coward well I don't what you are or where you come from and now I shall continue to fight" Xillia:"fine go ahead but you're the one who started the fight well just show me what you got kiddo!" then Piccolo rushes to Xillia then punch many times as he can but Xillia easily dodges. Xillia:"I already told you , I can hear everyone and everything that includes you." Piccolo:"Just shut up!!!" he tried and tried and tried until he get very tired at the fight and then sat down on the ground to catch his breath. Xillia:"C'mon get your ass up Piccolo you want this do you? in that case I should to start up" then she quickly power up and then Piccolo was greatly in shock in the inside Piccolo:"wh-what th-,I never felt such as massive power like this,even she power up she didn't even have a hard breath she's just only relax just like Gohan transform into super saiyan 2 seven years ago during the battle of Cell ." then Xillia rushes to Piccolo then punch him hardly in the guts make Piccolo spits and pain then fires a ki blast. Xillia:"I thought you can handle that oh well.. look Piccolo I didn't came here to fight all of you ,my team and I were just having a vacation thats all until you interrupt me while I'm trai-.....?!" then she stop talking Xillia:"what the... N?" N:" hey Xillia where are you ?its lunch time>" Xillia:"well I'm in the middle in the converstion in here anyway I'll be there ok?" N:"" then she stop talking Xillia:"well I guess this is your lucky day Piccolo,well see ya, say your friends hi for me! Piccolo:"w-wait!" Xillia:"what now?" Piccolo:"tell me , tell me everything... your plans,your goals and everything,and also who is this N you're talking about?" Xillia:"I will tell everything tomorrow morning in your place called the lookout if you want to bring your friends then fine just don't be late ,I'm also gonna bring friends and also, N is a creation of mine,she's a android like your friend the other one named android 18 and also N know everything about you people ....just don't be late,just eat this so you can feel better " then she gave Piccolo a small red pill and then Piccolo chew it well then Xillia flies off and a few moments Gohan spotted Piccolo down at the beach Gohan:"Piccolo! w-who did this to you,Piccolo?" Piccolo:"Gohan..." Gohan:"you're in a terrible injured lets get you to Dende hurry!" Piccolo:"No its ok I'm fine and also tell everyone to come to the lookout tomorrow morning we have discussion and also we have visitors,now go!" Gohan:"who 's co-" Piccolo:"just go!!" Gohan:"ok" then he flies off then Piccolo went to the lookout and gave himself a rest Gohan tells everyone to go to the lookout tomorrow about the discussion and the visitors that Piccolo says meanwhile,at the X house near Orange Star city X fighters:WHAT?!" Xillia:"thats right were goin to visit to the lookout and meet the new foes hehehehe.." then android N slams Xillia in the head N:"are you an idiot Xillia?!" Xillia:"just relax ouch that hurts jeeze why do you have to slam my head N." then two of them started to begin a angry conversation and situation Ria:"Well I think that would be a great idea isn't Marcus?" Marcus:Hehehheh just the old times Ryoku and Xeign:"Hey!!!!" Soga:"when do this two is stop fighting its getting on my nerves." Hugo:"Well I think I should better to start training with Alazarus and Denn." Krysta:"well Neon and I should better fix the project ER2 so of we go" All of them having serious trouble.In the next day Ria and Marcus started to pack their thing that they need to use while the others eating their meal,30 minutes later they went off,meanwhile back the the lookout all of the Z fighters waiting then Krillin started to ask Krillin:"um hey Piccolo why do we have to wait here its 8:30 in the morning oh wait I forgot about that um sorry anyway who do we wait for someone?" Piccolo:"well I don't know but she tells me she will explain it all to us but I'll keep it simple..the person that was I fighting ,her name is Xillia and also she's a saiyan. Everyone:"what?!" Gohan:"There's another saiyan!" Goku:"woah how many of them have survive?" Vegeta;"I don't understand there's another survivor but I thought me and Kakarot are the only survivors left.." Piccolo:"Thats not all she also tell me something but her comrades called the X fighters and also this N she blubbering yesterday." Everyone:"Huh?" Goten and Trunks :"N?" Bulma,Chichi and the others:"X fighters?" Gohan:"Hey who is this N and the X fighters?" Piccolo:"Well she didn't tell me about her team but she tell me about N" Vegeta:"well tell just us you namekian!" Piccolo:"N..is a...android" Everyone:What!!!!! Goku:"There's another android." Vegeta:"It can be.." Krillin:"But I thought 18 is the only android in this world." Gohan:"She was also created by the red ribbon army..." Piccolo:"No she isn't ,she was created by Xillia" Vegeta:"what!? an android created by a saiyan Everyone:"?" Piccolo:"There coming." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts